


The Saltwater Room

by MysticalAuthoress



Series: Maybe We're Dreaming [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Reflection, Sad Ending, minor kingdom hearts spoilers, takes place before namine goes to castle oblivion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalAuthoress/pseuds/MysticalAuthoress
Summary: Crossposted from Fanfiction.net. After Naminé overhears that she's going to Castle Oblivion very soon, Demyx takes a chance to show her one more place before she goes.





	The Saltwater Room

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kingdom Hearts.
> 
> This fic is inspired by the song 'The Saltwater Room' by Owl City and is the sequel to the fic 'Cave In.'
> 
> Constructive criticism and reviews would be great, and I hope you enjoy!

It was 3:30 a.m. in the morning.

Namine couldn't sleep at all. Instead, she lay in bed with her eyes wide open, staring at all the pictures taped on the walls of her room.

She had overheard Marluxia, Larxene and Axel muttering something about taking her to Castle Oblivion, something about Sora, and something about destroying the Keyblader as well.

She didn't want that to happen. It wasn't like she had a choice, however...she had to obey their commands in order to live.

Only three and a half more hours and the trio would open the bedroom door, grab her and drag her to Castle Oblivion.

There was a quiet knocking sound at her door quite suddenly, snapping her out of her thoughts. Namine nearly jumped in surprise. Was it Marluxia, Larxene or Axel, deciding to take her to Castle Oblivion now?

The door opened, and she immediately knew it wasn't any of them.

It was Demyx, standing in the doorway. The Melodious Nocturne was wearing his black cloak, but Namine supposed it made sense. It was somewhat cold outside, and it probably affected the temperature indoors.

"Namine?" his voice came out in a whisper. "You awake?"

"Yeah..." Namine trailed off. The mullet-haired musician walked into the room before sitting down by her bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard..." Demyx paused for a moment. "You know...that Marluxia and the other guys are going to take you to Castle Oblivion. And..." he paused again before continuing. "I want to show you to another place I went to for recon. I know it's early in the morning, but I really feel like I need to show you. Can I?"

The 'witch' just nodded silently. He opened up a Dark Corridor and the two stepped inside.

* * *

The soft sand shifted under their footsteps as they entered this world.

"I think this place is called 'Destiny Islands' or something similar to that..." Demyx paused for a moment. "It's like Neverland, except I didn't see any pirates or fairies."

"Yeah...and the islands are a lot smaller, too." Namine responded quietly, nodding in agreement.

This place did look a little like Neverland, from the huge ocean around them to the large skies, filled with countless stars. A few boulders jutted out from the rolling ocean waves. There were differences, however. The ground was completely sandy, so sand kept getting into their shoes/sandals wherever they stepped. Tall, thin trees grew from the ground with brown spheres in their branches, and there were some wooden buildings far behind the two as they stood on the shore and stared at the sky and sea ahead of them.

The two just simply sat on the ground, seeing that there was no log or boulder nearby. They didn't know what to say at first, but then Demyx broke the silence.

"I feel like I've been here before...even before the recon mission. I don't get why."

"I feel the same." Namine replied quietly, looking around. "Demyx...I've had these dreams lately...of this girl. She looks kind of like me, and..." she paused before continuing. "She's standing here on this beach, and she's waiting for someone."

"You mean," Demyx asked, a little surprised, "She looks _exactly_ like you?"

"Not exactly." The 'witch' replied. "She has red hair, and she's wearing a pink dress with a white top. I think she's got lilac sneakers on, too."

"You know how we're all Nobodies? Maybe..." the Melodious Nocturne paused before finishing, "Maybe you're dreaming of your Somebody, whoever she is. I mean, I get dreams of the old me, when I was a Somebody, rocking out on my sitar and stuff. And sometimes I think I see Axel and Saix's Somebodies, too. Maybe I knew them before. But when?"

Namine was silent. She wondered...were she and Demyx the only ones that dreamed of possibly seeing their Somebodies? Did the other members of the Organization, like Axel or Saix or Zexion and so on, ever dream about their Somebodies, too? She wasn't sure. Was that red-haired girl really her Somebody? She didn't know.

Demyx summoned Arpeggio and strummed a few broken chords. "I come here sometimes when I'm done with my missions, so I can rock out on Arpeggio. Being here helps me think."

"What do you think of, Demyx?"

"I don't really know...maybe the fact that we're trying to get so close to Kingdom Hearts."

"Why do we need to?"

"Xenmas says it's in order for us to get our hearts back. But that doesn't make any sense!" Demyx stopped strumming his sitar, continuing to speak. "I mean, we have emotions! We can feel! We do too have hearts, just like everyone else out there! So..." he paused before speaking again, "Why do we need Kingdom Hearts if we have hearts already?" Arpeggio dissapeared from sight after that question.

"..." Namine thought about what Demyx was saying. He did have a point. He did seem to have emotions like her. She certainly felt emotions, even if she supposedly didn't have a heart. "Maybe..." she paused before blurting out, "Maybe Xenmas wants you guys to get close to Kingdom Hearts so your hearts will be stronger! Maybe that's why!"

That reason did make sense, at least for Namine. Demyx seemed to understand immediately, his face lighting up.

"Oh...okay then! I get it..." Demyx grinned. "So if we have stronger hearts, we should be able to fully have emotions! It makes sense..." his grin faded a little. "Maybe...that's why I feel so empty sometimes. Because my heart isn't strong enough. But," his smile grew wider again. "If our hearts become strong enough, we can all have emotions and stuff again! That's a brilliant idea, Namine! When you get back from Castle Oblivion, we should tell the Superior-" he immediately stopped. His smile faded almost completely. A dim look settled in his eyes. "When you come back from Castle Oblivion...if you ever come back..."

"Demyx..." Namine grabbed his hand silently, carefully. "I'm sure I will come back. I'm sure...it won't take that long. I will come back, Demyx. I promise."

Demyx only seemed to nod silently, before speaking. "We should proably get back to the castle."

* * *

"Well...I guess this is it for now." Demyx spoke quietly, sighing. He had tucked the 'witch' into bed and was about to leave the room. Namine only had about an hour to rest before Marluxia, Larxene or Axel barged in and dragged her to Castle Oblivion. "I..." he paused for a moment, looking at her with a sad smile. "I hope I see you soon." he started to walk out of the room.

"Demyx?"

The Melodious Nocturne turned to see Namine, sitting up in bed. She had a sad look on her face, too.

"I'm going to miss hanging out with you."

Demyx could only nod with agreement as he was about to close the door.

"Same goes for me. See you later, Namine."

The door closed behind him with a quiet _click._


End file.
